into the pitch perfect woods
by theflashladbabyfanfictonwriter
Summary: this is my first fanfic this is a crossover between pitch perfect and into the woods the bellas are watching into the woods and they are magically sucked into the movie this takes place after the retreat scene in pitch perfect 2 and after the hello little girl song from into the woods the barden bellas were transported into the woods bechloe married and staubery dating
1. Chapter 1

most of the things that happened in the pitch-perfect films did happen the same expect for Beca and Chloe getting together and married and Stacy and Aubrey getting together and Beca tells the Bellas about her internship.

Jesse and Beca are friends in this version of the movie the beginning of pitch perfect 2 is the wedding between Beca and Chloe in this universe no presidential incident instead of going to the retreat find their-sound they go to visit Aubrey in my version Emily is Beca,s stepsister also Jessica and Ashley are dating since the first pitch-perfect film.

the Bellas decide to have a movie night at the lodge they let Emily pick the film because she is new and she picked into the woods Beca and Chloe were looking at adoption agencies online after their wedding. they decided to have kids so they are looking for boy and a girl and Beca and Chloe tells the Bellas their trying to adopt the Bellas are so happy for them and especially Emily she is so happy for Chloe and her sister Beca and Chloe say thanks girls so Beca said me and Chloe were talking and we want Aubrey to be the godmother Aubrey says I'm honoured thank you so much, Beca says to Aubrey I know we've had our differences now and then but chloe and I trust you and maybe Stacie too to look after our kids if anything was to happen to us thank you, Beca Aubrey, says me and Stacie were talking about when we get back would you and Chloe like to go on a double date with us Emily has decided to ask Benji out and she tells the Bellas and Beca says that's great Benji is a nice guy and he's had crush on you from the start don't tell him that I told you this Jesse told me he has been writing poetry about you Emily snickered sorry that's really sweet Benji wrote about me the bellas are about to watch into the woods. Emily says to Bellas are you ready to watch the film yes the Bellas the movie starts and the tv starts to act weird and then sucks all the Bellas into the film to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 stuck in the woods

the bellas were sucked into the film they fell out of the sky and landed in the woods beca and chloe and stacie were injured a bit beca has a broken leg stacie has a broken arm chloe has a broken hip beca says where are we um guys i think we,re in the film emily said what aubrey say what how is that possible i don't know emily says but i think i know a way to get home what do we do click our heels three 3 beca jokingly said

no emily says there is a witch in this film we need to find her to get back home a witch really magic beca that is absurd we are stuck in a film i've got a idea we help the main characters maybe that is our way out emily says you might be right sis but to help the main characters we need help the witch because she sent the main characters to reverse the curse curse what curse beca said right emily says you haven't watched the film the baker's dad stole her magic beans beans beca says all this over beans that is stupid beca don't interrupt me emily says the witch,s mother said if she ever lost them she would place with the curse of ugliness alright beca says but how do the baker and his wife fit in they have to have a reason to help the witch your right beca emily says as revenge the witch placed a curse on his family tree so no other child would be born and the baker and his wife want a child so they are searching for the items to reverse the curse 1 cow as white as milk 2 cape as red as blood 3 slipper as pure as gold 4 hair as yellow as corn that what we need to get aubrey says i could help with 4 use my hair that could work emily says the use rapunzel,'s hair in the movie one thing you should know is the witch can't touch any of the items ok beca says how do why find the baker emily says find little red riding hood that were he was first the witch appears dramatically in a puff of smoke so the witch says you want to help me and reverse the curse yes beca says if we do will you help us get back to our world yes i will the witch says i will transport you all to the baker to help him find the items to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

hello baker the witch says i brought help these are the bellas hello baker says are u girls ok no the bellas say three of us are badly injured can the witch heal them can you the baker asks the witch i can the witch says you can't help me if your injured we have one item be says how the baker says my hair aubrey responds great one of 4 honey you forgot your scarf the baker's wife says oh no emily says what do you mean oh no the baker says you might not believe us but we are from a world where your adventures is a film and near the end your wife is killed by giant what if this is true you need go home honey the baker said to his wife i'll be fine

this is crazy the baker's wife said it's not possible we live in a world with magic and giants this is not that crazy the baker said to his wife wait emily says we now have a way stop this don't give the magic beans to the boy with the cow what the witch says you were going to sell my beans no maybe i was but here you can have them back there mine away but thank you the witch says wait how we going to get the cow without the beans the baker says we have money beca says i have 10 pounds hello jack says look says the baker,s wife the cow as white as milk hello boy says beca can i buy that from you yes 5 pounds jack here you go says beca thank you so much me and mum we'll be able to eat for a while jack says thank you what was your name beca beca says jack says nice to meet you i'm jack says goodbye to milky white and goes on his way home with five pounds jack says thank you guys so much the bakers says what do we do now we've got two out of four items we need the slipper and the cape emily says i have an idea lets go in groups me and the baker and stacie and aubrey will go to search for the cape and the baker's wife and beca and chloe and jessica and ashley will look for the slipper as pure as gold ok that is pretty good the baker says what do we do fat amy flo and cr says pick a group help us find items fat amy watch milky white emily says group a will look for the cape and group b will look slipper i pick group b cr says i pick group a flo says great go look for the items split up to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

beca and the baker,s wife and chloe and jessica and ashley were searching through the woods for the slipper they bump into cinderella sorry beca says to cinderella it's okay it's my fault i was not looking where is was going beca chloe says what beca responds she looks just like chloe they resemblance is uncanny it is cinderella says why is that cinderella asks beca this may sound crazy beca says we are from a world where your is a movie ok that is not the craziest thing in this world so i'm kind of like your doppleganger cinderella says what are u doing in the woods beca asks cinderella cinderella says im trying to escape the king,s festival why beca asks it was too much for me the baker's wife says what i would'nt give to be in your shoes well slippers wait the baker's wife says the slipper as pure as gold grab her bellas beca says we need your shoe ok cinderella says i trust myself thank you so much are you going back to the festival beca says yes cinderella says goodbye one of the beans was in the baker's wife pocket and it fell out into the water the boy jack sees and decides to climb up and steals the egg from the beans but the giants follows him and jack cuts down the beanstalk but one of fell of the baker,s jacket pocket when she was returning to the witch the baker and emily and aubrey and stacie and flo were looking for the cape when the heard a loud scream in house that little girl is in danger emily says the wolf ate her you need to kill the wolf ok the baker says the bakers sneaks in and cuts open the wolf and says the girl and her granny thank you so much mr baker here take my cape the little girl said thank you so much the baker said your welcome mr baker it is the least i can do for you saving my life it is just a cape

the little girl said i got the cape let,s go bellas the baker said hey guys beca says we've got all the items great the witch says feed them to the cow ok beca said here you go milky white wow the baker's wife that was quick congrats baker and his wife beca say now about us getting home ok the witch says powers of magic send them back to where they came from it did not send us back why beca said i do not know the witch says my magic is not what it used to be so were stuck here beca says for now the witch said okay beca says where we going to stay for now the baker's wife says you can stay with us for now thank you beca said what the baker said

it is the least we could do they helped us out the bakers' wife said your right honey you can stay with us for now the baker said thank you so much the bellas said

one month later

the royal wedding had started and the bellas and the baker and his wife and son were watching cinderella in her carriage thank for the shoe beca said your welcome cinderella said then a loud thump happens oh no emily said what do you mean oh the baker said emily says this is the giant the one who kills my wife the baker said yes emily said but how we gave beans back to the witch the baker said i don't know emily says my some fell out your pocket great my wife is going to die the baker said no she is not don't split this time that's what happened originally ok let's find tne little girl emily said ok why the bakers said because that is how it went in the film ok the baker says let's stay together ok let's go to the woods hello little girl the baker says what happened here there was an earthquake me and my granny were seperated the little girl says could you help me find her sure little girl beca said please call me red the little girl says ok red beca said jack your okay beca says where is your mom she was pushed during the earthquake jack said beca says i'm sorry for your loss but this was not a earthquake there is a giant here oh no jack says this was my fault what beca said i climbed up the beanstalk jack says i stole the egg i killed the giant someone for his world probably wants payback ok emily said hello mam baker said hi cinderella said the baker says you look like the princess but dirty that is because i am the princess cinderella said im so sorry if i insulted you baker said it,s okay im not a princess here i had to disguise myself im not allowed to leave the the palace unescorted cinderella said we have to there is giant here terrorising the village the baker said the prince can handle it cinderella you can come with us if you want the baker said ok cinderella said we need to give the giant the boy that witch said no were not the baker and his wife said we have no choice the witch says he is going to destroy the village no it is not fair the baker says he is just kid he made a mistake yeah i was to getting for my mum jack says it is my fault fine the witch says you want beans take a hundred the witch turns to dust the bellas return home the baker says good bye we are home the bellas said beca chloe says we found a boy and girl perfect for us the end


End file.
